The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool with a percussion unit.
Hand-held power tools—in particular rotary hammers and chisel hammers—that include a percussion unit and a wobble bearing unit with a wobble body and a piston are already known. The wobble body includes a wobble finger, which is coupled with the piston at a single bearing point.